Happiness
by smlmat
Summary: This is my idea of where they end up after the end... This is a work in progress, hopefully will have updates soon
1. Chapter 1

He had only seen that devastating hurt in her eyes twice before, both times because of him. The first time was when he returned to Miami and they went to dinner and he told her that he couldn't give her what she wanted. The next time was almost 2 years ago when he went back to the CIA to save them. Charlie is gone, and there is that hurt again, but at least this time she is letting him comfort her. He was going to make this right, he had to.

Earlier that day…..

They had escaped that building, James, and the CIA. They were a family, Michael, Fiona and Charlie. If you saw them from the outside you would think they were a normal family doing every day chores, only they knew the truth. They had found a house in the mountains with a lake and the closest neighbors a mile away. It also had a swing set for Charlie to play on. It wasn't Ireland, but they both knew they couldn't go there, not right now.

Fall was here, they had raked leaves and let Charlie jump in the leaves. Something Michael never did, they didn't have leaves fall like this in Miami. Fiona remembered doing it as a child and thought Charlie might enjoy it. Michael thought it was a waste of time, rake the leaves in a pile, then jump in them to make a mess and rake them again. His logical mind couldn't understand wasting time, but once he saw Charlie and Fiona laughing, he couldn't resist.

After that was done they had lunch. Michael got Charlie ready for nap. Once Charlie was asleep, Michael went back outside, where Fiona was still doing some yard work.

"Michael I could use a little help here."

He went to join her and started walking to where she was working, when his feet were knocked out from under him, he fell and Fiona jumped on him.

"Fi! What are you doing?" he asked once he caught his breath.

"Michael I still need to make sure I have my hand to hand combat skills."

"Oh really." He said and in one swift move he rolled her over was on top of her, pinned her down and started assaulting her with kisses, and between kisses he said "You are very good at this, and I am more than willing to assist you with your skills."

With that Fiona rolled him over, and on top of him started removing his shirt. They were filled with all consuming passion. They couldn't get enough of each other. After their love making, they laid there basking in the warmth of their intertwined bodies and warm autumn sun. It was at that time Michael whispered so softly "I love you."

The three words Fiona longed to hear. She always knew he felt that way, but had never said it. There was only one brief time she questioned it, and it was when she was on that roof so many months ago, when he was with that psychopath and bitch. She smiled and held onto him tighter. He felt that and smiled. He knew that she heard him.

After sometime Michael finally said, "We should go in and get cleaned up, Charlie will be up soon."

"Your right." Fiona reluctantly agreed. They gathered their clothes and ran inside, up to their room to have shower. Michael called from the bathroom "Care to join me, I need some help getting my back?

Michael was in the shower, didn't hear her answer, but she climbed into the shower and joined him. He caressed every part of her body, slowly, sending a shudder through her at every touch. This time when they made love it was slow and sensuous. When there were done, they stood in the shower holding each other, letting the water run over their bodies.

Michael finally broke the embrace "I will get ready, you finish" and he kissed her on the top of her head.

Michael got out of the shower, and drying off watched her silhouette in the shower. He smiled to himself, knowing that this petite person had such a strong hold over him. She was his life, along with Charlie. He made a promise to himself that he would never hurt her again. He is going to spend the rest of his life making up to her for last year.

When Fiona was done and dressed she went down stairs and saw her two men sitting at the kitchen table, having a snack. She smiled, came up behind Michael and wrapped her arms around his shoulder. He put his hand on her arm.

"Charlie want to go outside and play?" Fiona asked

"Yes!" he responded.

"Then go get your coat on."

She kissed Michael on the cheek. "Have fun" he said "I am going to see if I can find a job."

He went to his office/spare bedroom. He started looking on the computer for a job, but when you are a burned spy you have no job history and the same holds true for a dead one. Finding nothing, he went downstairs to join his family outside.

He stopped dead in is tracks, there was Fiona on the ground not moving and no sign of Charlie. He ran over to where Fiona was lying on the ground, checked she was breathing, nothing appeared broken.

He picked her up and moved her inside and laid her down on the couch. He checked her more closely, it didn't appear that she was hit, but he did see a needle mark. She was drugged. He knew that would be the only she wouldn't have put up a fight.

He picked up his phone and made a call.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny day in Miami. A typical fall day, for Miami. Sam and Jesse were sitting outside at Carlitos.

"Dos Cervezas por favor Consuela."

They sat there drinking their beers. "So how is the "real" job going anyway, Jes?"

"Good, Sam. Hard to believe we are done with all that craziness we had over, how many years now?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It is kinda quiet. I am not used to that, but at least Elsa can get as much Sammy time as she wants."

"No details Sam, Please!"

Just then Sam's phone rings, he looks at it not knowing the phone number, "Sam Axe, here."

"Sam" he recognized the voice right away, one from the past. He hadn't heard it in months, but he would know it anywhere. He also could tell by the tone of that voice, there was trouble.

"Yeah, what can I do for you" Sam was very careful not to say the name. He knew that could be trouble for both him and Jesse and the person on the other end of the line. Jesse sat there listening to the one side of the conversation, not sure what to make of it.

Michael did the only thing he could do, he called Sam. He knew that he could help them, though it may take him some time to get there, but he knew he needed his friends now.

"Sam, no time for chit chat. Someone took Charlie and I need your help. I don't have much to go on right now, but if you could get here." 

"Anything I will make the arrangements. See you soon."

"Thanks Sam. I will get you the coordinates of where we are."

"Don't worry, we will be there as soon as possible."

"Sam, what is that all about?" Jesse asked as Sam ended the call, pulled the battery and sim card out of his phone.

"Jesse we have a job out of the area. Someone needs our help, their kid was taken and they don't know by who. Can't say much more right now, but are you in?"

"Yeah of course." Jesse looked puzzled, but did have a vague idea of what it was about. They both knew not to mention Mike or Fiona's name in public. Everyone thought they all died and it was best to keep it that way.

"Okay, I am going to see if I can get use of a private plane and someone who won't ask any questions. Can you grab stuff we may need and meet me at the airport, say in about an hour?"

"I'll take care of that Sam, see you in about an hour. So much for it being quiet."

They went their separate ways, knowing they had a very important job to do.

"Michael?"

"Fi, you're okay."

"Where is Charlie" she asked desperately, trying to get up.

"He's gone Fi. Someone took him."

"What! I remember, we were outside playing and someone came up behind me, stuck me with something and then I saw someone else grab Charlie. I couldn't do anything, everything went black so fast. Michael it is all my fault!"

He saw that look of utter angst in her eyes, he wrapped her in his arms saying to her "Fi it is not your fault. I'll find him, I'll get him back for us. I promise."

"Michael no, WE will do this, not just you. WE will find him."

"Fi no, I can't have anything happen to you."

She pulled away from him, and with a look that made Michael take a breath. He had seen that look before, several times. She was mad now and there was nothing he could say or do to make it better. "No Michael WE will do this. Haven't you learned anything, we are a team and together we will make this better."

"Yes Fi you are right. I am sorry. I called Sam, he is on his way and I assume Jesse will be with him."

"That's good. Now let's go outside and see if we can find any kind of clues, so when the boys arrive we can get working."

Fiona got up and started outside. There was a fire in her eyes he hadn't seen in a long time. He knew she was determined and that she would not let anyone, including him, stand in her way of finding Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael followed after Fiona. It was dark outside and there was not moon. It was difficult to see, but he chased after her.

"Fi! Fi! FIONA!" he kept calling after her.

He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, harder than he wanted, he had to stop her from running into the woods in the dark.

"FI! STOP! You can't run into the woods, you can't see where you're going, there are bears and other animals. You will get hurt!" he yelled at her. He had turned her around to look at him and grabbed her other arm.

"Michael we have to find him now!"

"Fiona we won't do him any good if either one of us or both of us get killed!"

"But Michael!"

"Fiona Stop, we will find him, but we need to go about this rationally. Let's go inside and start planning on what we need to do."

He loosened his grip on her and they started to walk inside.

They were looking at the computer, aerial shots of the area trying to see what was around them. They hadn't ventured to far from their home, so they weren't too familiar with the area too much. They were so engrossed in what they were looking at that they didn't hear a car door, but they did hear some noises near their door. Michael got his gun, put his finger to his mouth and walked towards their front door. Fiona had her gun drawn and stayed at the table.

Sam and Jesse landed at their destination and got a car and started driving. They had entered the coordinates into the GPS and started to drive.

"I can't see a thing out here, it is so dark. Leave it to them to find such a remote location." Sam said to Jesse.

"I am sure they have what they need, let's just get there so we can start looking for Charlie."

They finally arrived at the house and got out of the car and went to the front door.

"Sam you can't just walk in on them, this isn't the loft. You don't know what kind of booby traps Fiona might have set and she still might be trigger happy." Jesse said to Sam as he had his hand on the door knob.

"You're right, I will knock, don't want to give her a reason to shoot first and ask questions later."

Sam was about to knocked on the door.

Michael heard the noise near the door, he opened the door with his gun drawn. Then he saw Sam and Jesse. He lowered his gun and smiled. Fiona saw the smile and jumped up to go to the door.

"Sam! Jesse! You made it. Thanks for coming."

"Anytime, but is that how you greet your guest?" Sam responded.

"Only when they are sneaking up on us." Fiona responded.

They all hugged and were happy to see each other it had been a long time.

"So do you have a beer in that fridge or just yogurt?"

"Go help yourself Sam."

"You know I think better when I am hydrated Mikey."

"Okay tell us what you know and we can get started." Jesse said.

It was like old times, the four of them working on a plan to get a job done, but this time it was more personal for all involved. It was late when they went to bed, but they all knew they had to be well rested and ready for the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day and they were getting ready to find Charlie. Michael and Fiona were up, they really didn't sleep. They were in their kitchen, having coffee and eating yogurt. Sam and Jesse came into the kitchen.

"Ready to get your boy back?" Sam asked.

"More than ready Sam, let's go." Fiona responded.

"You two be careful, and let us know what you find, Jesse and I will see what we can find here and what we may have missed." Michael said. He went up to Fi, gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Please be careful. I love you."

Sam and Fiona went into the small town to look around. They were walking down the main street, when a sign in a window caught their attention. It was in a window of a law firm

"Help these kids find forever homes. We specialize in adoptions." And there were picture of the kids, all looked kind of scared.

"Fi, this could be something, I will go in and see what I can find out. Maybe you could go around back and see if you see anything. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to go in, just in case they recognize you from the other day."

"Okay Sam."

Sam went into the office, put on his best smile and went up to the receptionist.

"Hi there, I saw your sign and was hoping maybe you could help me."

The bubbly blond behind the desk, looked up "Hi there, do you have an appointment?"

"No I don't, do I need one? Can I make one?"

"Yes of course you can make an appointment. Are you looking to adopt? Will it be just you or will your wife join you?"

"Yes I am, I would like to make an appointment. Do you have any for this afternoon? We are new to the area and my other half is checking out the area and isn't with me right now."

"Okay we have 3pm available, will that work for both of you?"

"Yes, please put us down. Finley is the name. We will see you at 3pm." Said Sam as he held out his hand to shake the receptionist's hand.

"Mr Finley we will see you at 3pm."

Sam went out the door, and once he left she picked up her phone and called someone. "We have someone, can you bring some pictures of the new kid we have. They will be back at 3pm."

Sam found Fiona, "Well Fi, did you find anything?"

"Not really, how about you?"

"I made an appointment for 3pm. Hopefully I can get more information. We should go back and get a plan together."

So they made their way back to the house.

Michael and Jesse looked around the house. They found footsteps that went through the woods near their house and a set of tire tracks, but nothing more. They headed back to the house and were hoping that Sam and Fiona had better luck. By the time they got back, it was about 1pm. They were looking at the computer, hoping that aerial shots could give them an idea of where the car went.

Sam and Fi entered, Michael looked up from the computer and went right over to Fiona, kissed and hugged her. Sam and Jesse weren't used to this affection that Michael was showing, but both knew this was a good thing and showed them that he has settled into living this new life, here with Fiona.

Sam started, "So Fi and I went into town, we saw a law firm that specializes in adoptions and had some pictures in the window. None of Charlie, but the kids looked scared. I made an appointment for 3pm for myself and my other half."

"Sam, I don't know if that is a good idea, they may recognize Fiona and we don't know anyone else here that could pose as your wife." Michael said.

"I agree, that is why I was thinking…." Sam started saying and then looked at Jesse and raised his eyebrows "Jesse and I could go in…"

"NO, No No way Sam!" Jesse shouted. "I am not being your other half. There is no way. You couldn't pay me enough or get me drunk enough to be your play thing."

"Aw come on Jesse. I promise no touchy feely and you can even have a good masculine name. I am still Chuck Finley. This is for Charlie."

"Fine, but you will all owe me big for this one. Thank god no one knows me here. We better get ready to go." Jesse said

"Guys, thank you so much. Fi and I will follow you in our car and signal us if you see anything. Hopefully we get the answers we need." Michael said. And with that they all got ready to go into town to get more information.


End file.
